Kankri X Cronus Now i don't feel so Alone
by MyNameIsTacoPizzaHut
Summary: Kankri Is having some Negative thought on his life. Cronus starts to walk by and Notice Kankri in streams of tears. Kankri and Cronus begin to Have a little moment and reveal their true feelings for each other.


**Kankri x Cronus: Now I don't feel so alone. **

Kankri was sitting by a near wall wondering what would come next. This is the first time he's actually stayed quiet. Ok no. Actually Kankri was talking to himself.

There used to be a crowd of People everywhere. Then as soon as he opened his mouth, they vanished. Kankri Looked at his Hands wondering what was wrong with himself. This is really the first time he's ever felt this kind of emotion.

Kankri was close to a clear clean coy pond. He looked at the pond then put his Hands in his Face. Kankri was avoiding looking at himself in the pond.

Kankri Thought about all the triggering things people have said to him. Even more, what he has said to Himself.

"_Kankri Vantas. You will always be alone. Maybe you made that celibacy vow because you can't fill your quadrants." "Kankri you failed as a leader." "Insufferable" "Signless" "You are no good Kankri why don't you just kill yourself again. It'll save everyone the effort." "Look at yourself." "Look at yourself Kankri Vantas, you have failed us all"_

All the things he said to himself made him go into a deep depression stage. "_What is wr9ng with me?" _He thought to himself. He had always thought he was keeping people from triggering others. But the truth was, he triggered himself.

Kankri couldn't help it anymore, he looked in the pond. As he looked he saw his reflection then Candy Red tears flowed from his eyes. He couldn't stand looking at himself whilst remembering all of the negative things that flow through his mind.

He couldn't take looking at his self. He splashed the pond Water to leave the image of himself to rattle through the ripples. Kankri brought his Knees to his head and stayed in that position for a great amount of time.

Tears streamed from his Face to his Matching blood color sweater. Kankri never wondered why Cronus ever complained about himself. Kankri was the hopeless one. He felt like Even though he talked he was never heard.

Kankri stayed in his Fault position until he heard footsteps coming towards him. He dried his tears and got ready for what was coming to him.

It was Cronus. For some reason Kankri felt like He could go to Cronus about anything. Only because he would actually listen to Kankri.

Cronus found Kankri staring at the pond and head to knee every once in a while. Cronus saw Kankri Splash off the water and start to tear up.

**Cronus' POV:**

I saw Kankri splash the water, like he was mad, or even upset. He wasn't talking. At least not to himself like he usually does. I started to walk towards Kankri slowly so he wouldn't be triggered. I guess that's what he rambles on about.

As I got closer Kankri he looked at me then instantly looked away. "G9 away Cr9nus. I-I'm in n9 m99d t9 t-talk right n9w" He said beginning to tear up. I've never seen Kankri so upset. Not even when he's triggered horribly.

I heard Kankri break into a symphony of cries and weeps. I didn't want to leave him like that, but I also didn't want him to get upset. I had to take Action.

I sat next to him kind of close but not too close. I've learned Kankri get triggered by someone invading his personal Space.

I saw colors of candy red liquids flow down his cheeks. I could very much tell he needed someone. I wish it could be me, but unfortunately Kankri said he only needed me as some sort of practice tool. Or at least someone to talk to.

"Kankri?" I said softly trying my best not to upset him even more. "Are you okay?" The only reaction I got from Kankri was a hand gesture to go away. I instantly got the message then I started to go back where I was.

**Kankri's POV:**

I didn't want Cronus to know everything was not alright. I am supposed to be a leader not a crying wriggler. I looked at Cronus walking away then I had to do it. "C-Cr9nus." I called in a weeping Manner. "Cr9nus please c9me 6ack." That did the trick.

Cronus ran back and sat down by my side. I wasn't sure how to tell him I was upset but I had to. He asked me what was wrong then I instantly broke into tears again. This time I hugged Cronus Unexpectedly. He jerked Back in surprise but then hugged back.

"Kankri vwhats vwrong?" Cronus Said worried. I couldn't keep it in any more. I had to tell him.

"Cr9nus, I have failed as a leader. I'm a w9rthless tr9ll, wh9 likes to hear his 9wn v9ice m9re than 9thers. I sh9uldn't even 6e here." I said whilst burying my head into His chest. Cronus lifted my face then gave me the look Latula gives Mituna whenever he says sorry.

"vwhat?" Cronus said even more confused than before. "Kankri y-you didn't mess up." Cronus grabbed my cheeks then started to rub them gently.

(Quick Story Fact: Kankri Has had Red feelings for Cronus for some time now. And Cronus Has felt the same way)

**Readers POV:**

Kankri Grabbed hold of Cronus' arms then started to lean in closer. Kankri wasn't sure of what exactly he was doing. He just didn't want to stop.

Cronus started to lean into Kankri as well. The only thing they felt was the planet around them. But the only ones on the Planet were Kankri and Cronus. "Cr-Cr9nus, I have t9 tell y9u s9mething." Kankri said already feeling the regret in his body.

Cronus got worried then immediately let go of Kankri. Kankri begged for him to take him back. "Cr9nusIThinkImFlushedF9rY9u!" Kankri said feeling his heart beat rushing, like it was waiting for the positive response it was looking for. Cronus took a second to calculate what Kankri said then grabbed hold of Kankri's shirt and kissed him passionately.

It took Kankri a moment to collect this new feeling of Cronus. Once he did he started to kiss back. Cronus licked Kankri's lips begging for entrance. Kankri refused. Cronus tried again but with no luck Kankri still refused. Cronus, now much more frustrated, tried a much more different way for asking for entrance.

Cronus bit Kankri's lip and it somehow worked. Cronus explored every part of Kankri's mouth as Kankri did the same.

They both let go for air and trying to collect new thoughts and feelings. "Cr9nus?" Kankri said out of breath. "Cr9nus, is it in y9ur th9ughts in y9ur mind that we are Matesprits? Perhaps?" Cronus Laughed then nodded his head, Cronus kissed Kankri on the forehead then playfully flicked some water on him. Already knowing Kankri would give him a lecture he got himself ready.

It was a waste because Kankri Smiled and did the same to Cronus. Which Started A one on one water war.

**End **


End file.
